


巢

by icelumos29051



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 产乳, 口交, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelumos29051/pseuds/icelumos29051
Summary: 预警：性癖粗俗，生子，哺乳期，口交情节
Relationships: 宗mika, 宗みか, 斋宫宗&影片みか, 斋宫宗/影片美伽
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	巢

影片美伽有些迟疑地撩起衣服，为了方便哺乳，他这几天都只穿了一件肥大宽松的纯棉睡袍，衣服下面就是裸露的身体。男性Omega的乳房即使在哺乳期也不会太过隆起，还是小小的，是一只手就能圈住的大小，与平常相比只是乳头膨大了不少，像两粒小樱桃，在乳尖上沾着一滴白色的乳汁。  
斋宫宗半蹲在床边，伸手帮他揉弄了两下，疼得美伽身子往后一缩。他出奶不是很顺畅，宝宝吮吸得费力，常常吃不完就睡着了，他的乳房因为涨奶得不到纾解而硬硬的，有些肿胀疼痛，时不时就需要斋宫宗帮他弄出来。  
家里本来是有吸奶器的，美伽也表示了自己可以学着挤，但是斋宫宗在撞见过一次他生涩而不得章法地挤弄自己的胸部，反而疼得两眼噙泪之后，就板着脸禁止了他自己处理。不光是心疼他的难受，初为人父的Alpha还有着过强的占有欲和保护欲，容忍不了美伽自己触碰自己，更别说借助外物满足需求。  
斋宫宗挤出了两股汩汩而出的乳汁后，就凑上去含住了右边的乳头。过于娇嫩的乳头被宝宝吮吸得有些红肿，这一侧甚至破了皮。宗含住之后用舌头舔弄着这枚小小的红樱桃，舌尖抵着乳孔挑逗，果然又冒出了一股乳汁。  
生产后美伽的胸部就变得十分敏感，在被舔弄时他仿佛能感受到宗舌头上的每个粒子与乳头的摩擦，阻塞在胸部的乳汁被吸出的感觉也舒爽而奇妙，他忍不住情动，挺着胸迎合着，把乳头往宗的嘴里送。  
他回忆起在校时期，宗在每个发情期给予他的“定期护理”，那时候宗碍于他还没有成年，总不肯完全标记他，他总是仗着身处发情期而多讨一些亲吻和爱抚，用唇齿的临时标记来尽量填满对憧憬的爱人无尽的欲望。  
“唔嗯……老师、老师……”  
甜甜的信息素在空气中悄悄弥散，带着产后特有的奶香味，原本是对宝宝起安抚作用的味道却总能勾起宗的性欲。宗面无表情，似乎只是例行公事，但裤子下面被顶出的一片隆起完全反映了他此刻的状态，美伽软糯的呼唤声更是火上浇油，让他的信息素也不自觉释放出来，勾着美伽的情欲，形成一个无休止的循环。  
他埋头在美伽的胸前，已经换了另一侧的乳头吮吸着，手上轻柔的挤压动作也没有停止，没被含住的那边流出的奶水已经沿着胸部的曲线流下，滴到了美伽的裤子上，沾湿了一大片布料。  
宗的喉结随着吞咽而滚动，发出的含混声音让美伽想起了宝宝吃奶的时候——而此刻含住他乳头的是宝宝的父亲，他的老师，他的丈夫。快感混杂着羞耻感沿着乳尖爬上头顶，但他也无暇顾及自己发热发软的身体，伸出胳膊搂住埋在他胸前的宗的后脑，努力收缩着后穴，一心试图吞回分泌的黏滑液体，生怕被老师批评自己生过宝宝之后变得淫荡了。  
“啊啊——”  
美伽胸口一紧，忍不住一挺胸，被冷落的那边乳头喷射出一道白色的液体，这边也猝不及防地呛了斋宫宗一口。他吐出乳头，掩口咳嗽了两声，脸上立刻被溅上了乳汁，沿着脸颊流下来，被美伽慌乱地伸手帮他抹去。奶阵持续了一会，结束的时候美伽已经身体绵软，全靠搭在宗肩上的胳膊支撑着上半身。他咬着下唇急促地呼吸着，不让自己发出过于甜腻的呻吟，生怕吵醒在一边睡觉的宝宝。  
宗伸手拥住他，抚摸着他的背脊给他顺气，又捧住他的脸颊深深一吻。他的喘息也被欲望逼得有些急促，就着拥抱的姿势就把他压到了床上。但现在还为时尚早，为了美伽的身体，宗只打算用手解决两人的欲望，美伽却已经熟练地换了姿势，手脚并用地爬过去脱掉了自己和宗的内裤，双腿跪在宗的两侧，把脸颊凑到了宗挺立的欲望旁边，贴上去蹭了蹭。  
不只是自己，老师也在这种情况下产生了性欲——意识到这件事的美伽隐隐有了底气，对老师深爱自己这件事产生了极大的满足和欣喜，不再克制自己汹涌的渴望。  
宗的性器被他的举动激得一下子又硬了几分，压低了声音警告：“影片，你做什么？！”  
美伽歪头看他，眼神迷蒙，绽开一个饱含情欲的微笑，小声恳求道：“老师，可以吗？我好想要……”  
宗训斥的语言一下子哽在喉口无法吐出，而美伽已经自顾自地又往前爬了一点，用自己柔软的胸肉去磨蹭他滚烫的阴茎，在上面沾上了乳白色的奶水，然后张口含住。  
湿热的口腔包裹着最要命的地方，美伽还卖力地吞吐舔弄着。斋宫宗认命地闭了闭眼，捧住了美伽挺翘的臀部，伸出舌头舔舐起他的小穴。美伽已经流了不少体液出来，整个后穴和腿根都湿透了，散发着他信息素的浓烈甜味，后穴一张一合地卖力讨好着宗，向Alpha发出求欢的信号。  
美伽被后面的刺激弄得泪眼朦胧，只能塌着腰高高撅起屁股，整个人像一只伸懒腰的猫咪一样趴伏在宗的身上，乳头贴在宗的身上摩擦着，带来另外一种刺激。  
他晃晃脑袋，努力集中精力认真地用唇舌伺候宗的性器，伸出小舌从根部一下又一下地舔到顶端，然后用手扶住底端，张大嘴巴含住上面的柱体，模仿着往日里抽插的动作一吞一吐。Alpha的阴茎过于粗大，让他的脸颊酸痛不已，涎液从无法合拢的嘴边流出来，打湿了阴茎和会阴的毛发。宗怕伤到他要唱歌的嗓子，强忍着挺腰的冲动，全由美伽自己把握尺度。  
宗一手用力揉着美伽富有弹性的臀瓣，一手的两指探进后穴中摸索着，湿滑的液体流得到处都是，捏着臀肉的那只手也开始打滑，他也顾不上会留下红痕，更加用力地揉弄着，发泄自己无处伸张的欲望。  
美伽的呻吟被阴茎全部堵在口中，只能被插得发出“唔唔”的低声鼻音，却足够婉转粘腻，仿佛能拉出丝来，和他的信息素一样甜得过分。他勉力把宗的阴茎全部吞下去，并试着做了一次深喉。宗自从有了宝宝之后再也没有和他做过，也是憋了很久，立刻缴了械，射出了一大股白浊。美伽被呛到，咳了好一阵，宗把他拉过来抱在怀里，皱着眉毛却没有教训他，只是多加了一根手指，继续捅在他的身体里擦着敏感点抽插。  
两人鼻尖相贴，很快又吻到了一起，唇舌相交，宗吮吸着美伽的舌头，时不时轻咬一下。美伽的射精也来得很快，这次换成了宗的吻堵住了他神智涣散发出的高亢呻吟。  
“宝宝……”疲劳袭来，陷入沉睡前的最后一刻，美伽含糊地念叨了一句。  
“我去看看。”宗亲了亲他即将合拢的眼皮，起身去了婴儿车那边。


End file.
